Pretty visitors
by msalbahaca
Summary: Aquella sensación de culpa lo carcomía internamente, toda su vida había aceptado cargas que no le correspondían, ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias.


**_Título: _**_Pretty Visitors_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Pretty Visitors**_

Se sentó al borde de la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Aquella sensación de culpa lo carcomía internamente, toda su vida había aceptado cargas que no le correspondían, ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias.

Una extraña sensación lo embargaba desde hacía un rato, por otro lado, sentía como si le apretaran el pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Se encontraba al borde del llanto. Estaba cansado, bastante. Hacía mucho tiempo que había preferido olvidar en vez de tratar de enmendar las cosas, pero no había sido fácil.

Las campanas se estremecieron ante el débil tacto de la brisa de la tarde, provocando un ligero sonido que inundó el apartamento por unos segundos. Sentía el rostro ardiéndole y la cabeza a punto de estallar, trató de tranquilizarse y ser paciente, algo que nunca se le había dado demasiado bien. Tenía la cara demacrada y unas enormes ojeras bastante marcadas debajo de los ojos enrojecidos. Con manos temblorosas descolgó el teléfono, marcó un número con cierta torpeza y esperó.

-¿Hola? ¿Dean?- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, una voz que lo llenaba de alivio en momentos como esos y lo maldijo, lo maldijo por no estar a su lado una de esas veces que más lo necesitaba, quería odiarlo y cortó la llamada sin decir algo, golpeó el teléfono y se tumbó sobre la cama otra vez, no mejoraba en lo absoluto.

Lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo besó demostrándole cuánto lo había echado de menos, jugueteando con sus cabellos negros y ahogando una especie de llanto en su hombro, no podía permitirse eso otra vez, no podría soportarlo.

El sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó, no recordaba haberse dormido y una amargura lo invadió de pronto, odiaba aquellos momentos. Agarró el teléfono y marcó el altavoz, dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Reconoció la voz inmediatamente y no estaba dispuesto a hablar, por más que aquella situación lo estaba consumiendo, él no recordaría absolutamente nada.

-Cass, Cass… ¿Dónde estás?-. Susurró para sí mismo y las palabras se desvanecieron en la habitación , hacía varias semanas que no respondía sus oraciones, no veía por qué lo haría ahora. El sonido de unos pasos quebrantando el silencio perturbador le detuvieron el corazón por unos segundos, se quedó tumbado sobre la cama incluso cuando casi todos sus instintos le gritaban lo contrario, le suplicaban que tomase su arma y fuese precavido.

Una diminuta parte de su ser le rogaba que permaneciese acostado, las extremidades le dolían lo suficiente como para poder hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Dean? -. Finalmente, la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar -¿Me llamaste, no?-. Quiso levantarse y correr hasta sus brazos, pero jamás se permitiría algo tan femenino. Respondió con una afirmación seca, pretendiendo más desinterés del que hubiese deseado y esperó.

Por más veces que lo contemplase, su imponente figura no dejaba de impactarlo en cierto aspecto, era verdaderamente hermoso.

El par de ojos azules más profundos y tristes que había visto tantas veces se clavó en su ser, una ligera sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro pero su tono de voz permanecía intacto por sus emociones.

-Cass…- Quiso hablar pero su voz terminó por convertirse en un gemido, interrumpiendo la oración. Se levantó hacia él, acercó sus manos a su rostro y sonrió en respuesta a aquella cálida sensación que aquel hombre ocasionaba en él. Se aferró a su gabardina y lo besó, un beso repleto de una amarga felicidad, los ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente debido a la sorpresa y correspondió, abrazándolo torpemente.

**_Fin._**

_**Nota:**_ En realidad no sé qué es esto y quería escribir algo, obviamente no es la gran cosa, ni siquiera me gusta. Pretty Visitors es una canción de los Arctic Monkeys (Los adoro, aw.) y está en plural, pero ustedes entienden. Gracias por leer 3.


End file.
